(i) Technical Field
The present disclosure herein relates to image sensors and packages including the same, and more particularly, to an image sensor including a light shielding pattern and a package including the same.
(ii) Description of the Related Art
An image sensor may convert an optical image to an electric signal. With the recent developments in the computer industry and the communication industry, an image sensor having increased performance is being increasingly required in various fields and products such as, for example, a digital camera, a camcorder, a personal communication system (PCS), a game machine, a security camera, a medical micro camera, etc.
Image sensors are typically characterized as either charge coupled device (CCD) or complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensors. Since the CMOS image sensor has a relatively simple driving method and can integrate a signal processing circuit in a single chip, a miniaturization of a product is possible. In addition, since the CMOS image sensor consumes very low power, it may be relatively easy to apply it to a product having a limited battery capacity. Also, since a process technology of manufacturing the CMOS image sensor may be compatible with a CMOS process technology, manufacturing costs may be lowered. Thus, as high resolution can be realized in a CMOS image sensor with a technology development, the CMOS image sensor is being increasingly used.